heroofdecayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Uchiken
Ichigo Uchiken '(壱護 Ichigo 内剣 Uchiken), also known as '''Inner Blade, ' is protagonist of the Hero of Decay comic. A student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Ichigo is a mid-tall teenager with an ever-displeased and bored face. His dark blue hair is of medium length on the right and back, short on the right combed back and sticking out from behind. Orange eyes resemble the eyes of a dragon. Under the eyes are two stitches in the form of crosses. Under the bangs is a scar that passes through the tail of the brock and almost touches the eye, ending on the forehead. On the left, the scar begins on the jaw and ends on the neck. Both ears are pierced in five places. Ichigo likes to change piercings and try different options. Uchiken also loves pendants, chokers, bracelets and rings. The heroic costume consists of a thin shirt with 3/4 sleeves, a jacket with a large neckline at the back and leggings. There is no shoe for the convenience of using a quirk. The shirt on the bottom is beveled to the left and there are holes. The jacket has a button on the back of the neck. It consists of long strips, rounded around the knees and thickened. The back cut extends to the waist. Leggings have holes on their knees and straps on the sole. Personality Ichigo is a loner. His trust is very difficult to earn. Ichigo tries to work alone. Despite this, his goal is to become the hero who can help everyone. Uchiken is the hero who is ready to sacrifice himself to save others. Because of his illness, he is not afraid to get into a fight, no matter how strong the opponent is. Also, due to his illness, Ichigo developed a system of order and surveillance of his health. Ichigo is a follower of Hero Killer's ideology and believes that the majority of students who want to become heroes and the Pro-heroes themselves are greedy people who became heroes for the sake of fame and money, and to save people is not a desire, but a duty. Abilities '''Congenital analgesia. '''Congenital insensitivity to pain is a condition that inhibits the ability to perceive physical pain. From birth, affected individuals never feel pain in any part of their body when injured. This lack of pain awareness often leads to an accumulation of wounds, bruises, broken bones, and other health issues that may go undetected. These repeated injuries often lead to a reduced life expectancy in people with congenital insensitivity to pain. Quirk '''Bone blade allows Ichigo to create spikes that are similar in structure to bone. The name of the quirk comes from the fact that the main move is to create a large spike and use it as a blade. It's unknown whether these spikes really come from the bones, and if so, then when they break, does this pain the user of a quirk. Super moves Blade. The main attack, in which Ichigo creates a large blade from the elbow and attacks them, holding a similar way as tonfas. It has also been shown that Ichigo can create a long blade of knees that passes through the holes of leggings. Bone wall. Ichigo creates a tall and thick wall from under the ground, protecting himself and others from attacks. Bone shield is similar to the wall, but comes from the hands and size allows you to protect only Ichigo. Bone explosion. Causes spikes from under the ground with the line forward, at the end of which large ones grow. May cause a small explosion at the end. Can do this by touching the ground with his hands or with his bare foot. Trivia *Name meaning: 内 - Uchi - Inner 剣 - Ken – Blade 壱護 - Ichigo 壱 – one 護 - protect. *Ichigo came from the character Isamunui Suikai, the OC for the original BNHA, whos was originally Shigaraki’s brother. Visually he received few changes, story and ideas for Suikai partially passed to Tenko. *The stitches under his eyes are a reference to the character from the Tokyo ghoul, Juuzou Suzuya. *The idea of a quirk came from Baraka (Mortal Kombat) and Bone Mage (Totally Accurate Battle Simulator) Gallery Ичиго.png Ичиго лайн.png